A Destiel Christmas Carol
by Winter Gray
Summary: Dean has lost the holiday spirit so Sam enlists the help of Dean's own Christmas Angel Castiel. A la "A Christmas Carol" Cas takes Dean on a trip to the past, present and future to recapture that magical feeling of the holidays. Cas gets his first kiss and a whole lot more from Dean. All they secretly want for Christmas is each other. Destiel, Smut, humor, angst, kink, romance.
1. Silver Chains & Glitter

Sam never experienced a real Christmas before so he didn't have warm, fuzzy memories or high expectations. Dean on the other hand had a vague recollection of a real Christmas tree, gaily wrapped gifts, gingerbread men and Santa Claus. Most importantly Dean remembered his parents at Christmas.

Through the years he tried to make the best out of their situation. After all, what was a little breaking and entering if it meant Sammy would have something to open on Christmas morning? Dean always felt the ends justified the means.

As the years wore on and their lives changed, the brother's mission to rid the world of evil took the blush off the rose for Dean and he stopped trying to have any sort of Merry Christmas.

It hurt Sam to see Dean struggle emotionally with the holidays. Sam's Christmas wish was for Dean to feel the spirit of the season once again.

That was when Sam decided to enlist the aid of Castiel. It was no secret that Dean was crushing on the Angel of the Lord since the first time they met. Sure Mister Hetero would never admit it but Dean's secret crush wasn't lost on Sam. Every morning his brother moaned Castiel's name as he jacked off in the shower. Dean wasn't known for discretion or being quiet. Sam was just glad Dean washed the walls down when he was finished.

Sam thought he could use the Angel to his advantage because Castiel had lost his heart to Dean the moment they met as well. He even revealed to Sam that when Dean stabbed him, Castiel knew the Hunter was the one.

…

Sam waved the waitress over and ordered a short stack with strawberries and coffee. Castiel was still frowning at the menu as he tried to decide what to eat, "Sam, what would Dean have?"

He took the menu from the Angel and ordered for him, "A meat lover omelet with extra cheese and a side of bacon, coffee with cream."

The Angel gave Sam a shy little smile, "That is what Dean would order?"

Sam found the smitten look on his face amusing. He could almost see thoughts of Dean dancing like sugar plums through the Angels head, "Yes, that is what Dean would order. Cas let me explain why I asked you here."

Sam went on to fill in Castiel on his plan. The Angel listened intently nodding when a nod was needed.

"So you see why this is important, you make my brother happy again."

The waitress hustled over and set the platters in front of them then filled up their cups. She ignored Sam and locked her gaze on Castiel, "Is there anything else I can get you honey?" She winked and placed her hand on his shoulder waiting for an answer.

He felt her hand squeezing then releasing as if she were checking a head of livestock for good muscle tone, "No, I believe I'm just fine."

Sam shooed away the predatory female "I think she was more worried about what you could give her. Anyway, are you in?"

Cas raised a piece of bacon in the air examining it carefully, "Dean would like this bacon…where is Dean?"

Frustrated, Sam was very blunt this time, "Cas, are you going to give Dean a Merry Christmas or not?"

"Yes, I hope to give Dean a very good time. I just recently heard of mistletoe and hope to get my first kiss." Cas looked at Sam with a face full of hope, "Has he mentioned me?"

Sam leaned across the table and spoke in a low voice, "No, but every morning he masturbates in the shower and screams your name when he orgasms so that should be incentive enough to help."

Castiels blue eyes opened so wide it was comical, "Really?"

"Yup, you might get lucky. Look, I know the whole religious thing with Christmas isn't your bag…"

Castiel leaned forward as well getting almost nose to nose with Sam, "There are too many inaccuracies and I don't subscribe to one religion or the other although I do appreciate humanities good will at this time of year. I only wish it lasted all the year through…but in answer to your question, yes I will be happy to help."

Sam sat back and thrust out his hand, "Great, have you ever read the book, "A Christmas Carol"?"

"No."

Sam pulled a copy from his backpack and set it on the table, "Well let me fill you in."

…

Dean was at Pussy Hollow strip club getting a lap dance in the champagne room. He was depressed and treating himself the only way he knew how, through booze and debauchery. The redhead was doing her level best to please the pretty boy. Dean was someone that she would have done for free in different circumstances.

Dean squeezed his junk and let out a whoop as she bent over flashing more than just her ass, "Oh my god, sooo hot!"

He reached out and pinched her butt cheek. She let out a squeak and straightened up, "Hey watch it with the pinching, that's my moneymaker you're bruising!"

"Sorry baby, your ass reminds of someone else's I know, little and round like two perfect hamburger buns." He looked up at her eyes, they were brown not blue and her hair was the wrong color. In fact Dean was mostly disappointed in the lack of bulge in the front of her g-string.

"_Cas has such a nice bulge…damn it, what is wrong with me! I looooove pussy…pussy, pussy, pu…"_

A deep, gravelly voice came from behind him, "Dean why are you obsessing over felines? I enjoy a nice cat as much as the next being but they don't own my every thought."

Ginger covered her rack and pointed to the cute little weirdo in the trench coat, "Hey, another person is extra, pay up or get out!"

Dean handed her some cash and she kept on dancing. He patted the booth seat next him, "Take a load off Cas."

The Angel sat with his hands folded neatly in his lap watching the redhead gyrate. It was awkward to say the least. The last thing Castiel wanted to do was to sit with a well buzzed Dean Winchester watching a nearly naked woman dance for money.

Dean whistled as she jiggled her tits, "Look at that, do those do anything for yah Cas?"

"No."

Dean sighed then downed the last of the cheap sparkling wine, "So what's up, you blue eyed buzz kill?"

Castiel fished a note card Sam had given him to read out loud to Dean, "Ahem…I am here to show you the true meaning of Christmas, past, present and future. Sam has written down here that it will be like the book "A Christmas Carol" or in your case, one of the movie adaptations."

Dean snorted, "I should have known Sam was behind this crap. Ok let's get this over with. What do you get out of it?"

Castiel gave him a naughty smile, "Sam said if I do everything right I might get my Christmas wish."

"Which is…?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out."

He read once again from the note card, "At midnight be prepared Dean Winchester, I will come and get you and your adventure will begin."

…..

Dean couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned telling himself it was the chilly air in the bunker that was keeping him from a good night's sleep but that was a lie. He was worried about what would happen at midnight. Dean didn't like the idea of seeing his past, present and future. There were some things a person wants to forget and others things you shouldn't know.

After finally drifting off he was awakened by a grandfather clock chiming loudly. The Hunter bolted straight up in bed and looked around, "Where the hell did that clock come from?"

The room began to fill with a soft, yellow light as a figure appeared. It was Castiel making a grand appearance. He stepped forward, chains rattling as he moved.

Cas was dressed in black leather pants and a tight black fishnet shirt that showed off his abs and nipples. Around his hips were layers of slender silver chains artfully arranged, they were also crisscrossed over his chest and around his neck and wrists. He snapped his fingers and Dean was wearing exactly the same thing.

He looked down at himself, "Awesome! Are we going to a leather bar or something?"

Castiel opened a piece of paper, cleared his throat and began to read.

"Dean Winchester, you wear the chain you forged in life...you made it link by link, and yard by yard; you girded it on of your own free will, and of your own free will you wear it."

Dean stood up and shimmied his hips enjoying the sound the chains made, "I don't know about all that but the outfit is the cool. So where are we going?"

Castiel stepped right up to him and slid his hands in Deans back pockets, "Now you put your hands in mine."

Dean didn't need to be asked twice, he gave each bun a good squeeze, "Honk, honk…ok now what?'

The same sort of light began but this time it swirled around them, Dean looked up and watched the beautiful silver glitter dancing through the glow, it seemed like a fantasy. It was definitely better than Castiels usual abrupt popping in and out of places.

Castiel noticed Dean's big green eyes lit up and the huge smile on his face. It was like being around a happy child, the spirit of the season was filling Dean already. The bonus was the nice ass fondling the Angel was receiving. Castile was feeling something also but it wasn't the holiday spirit, it was a zipper raking erection.

…..

Before Dean knew it they appeared outside a house that had an old string of Christmas lights strung around the window, the old fashion kind that burn you when you touch them. He peered through the window and saw a scrubby Christmas tree covered with the same sort of lights and silver icicles. There were a few ornaments here and there. Dean noticed only a few packages under the tree. A little boy toddled over and crouched down to poke at a gaily wrapped package. He was blonde, Dean could tell that much but he couldn't see the boys face.

Dean clutched the Angels hand tightly, "Cas…is that who I think it is."

Castiel adjusted the sprig of mistletoe he stuck in the waistband of his leather pants hoping Dean would notice.

"Yes."

TBC


	2. Sentimental Journey

Dean watched as the tow headed tot began rooting around under the tree. John strode in wearing a flannel bathrobe and scooped the little boy up in his arms. It was a happy version of John before the tragedy. He cuddled with Dean as the tot giggled and struggled to avoid getting a smooch.

Mary walked in wearing a long nightgown with a distinct little bulge underneath. Adult Dean gasped then clasped his hand over his mouth.

Castiel assured him that they wouldn't be seen or heard.

A hot tear slid down Deans cheek, "Mom is pregnant with Sammy…I remember this Christmas," he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, "it was the best one. Cas, can we go inside so I can hear their voices again?"

They appeared unseen and watched as the three opened gifts. Little Dean got new Match Box cars and a big teddy bear along with boring things like new socks. It was a lean Christmas but it was still the absolute best in both tot Dean and big Dean's mind.

Everything was going well until little Dean turned and stared straight at them, his green eyes growing to the size of saucers. "Mommy there is an Angel and a guy standing there!"

Mary stared right at them but didn't see or hear a thing. "Honey, you're just imagining it, right John?" John squinted then walked over checking for cold spots and found none.

"Dean I'm sure your just all worked up over the excitement that Santa was here."

Little Dean frowned and crossed his arms, "I'm not a fibber."

Dean whispered to Castiel, "Now what, did we alter the future?"

The Angel rolled his eyes, "Dean, this isn't a movie where you step on a butterfly and then dinosaurs rule the Earth."

Dean walked up to his father and tried to hug him but his arms went right through. Then he tried with Mary and failed again, in frustration he said loudly hoping they could hear, "I love you guys and I miss you so much." He broke down crying but when he turned to Castiel there was a smile on his face, "Thank you Cas, this was really awesome. To see them…hear them again; it was the chance of a lifetime."

Little Dean stood in front of Dean and said in a high, sweet voice, "Don't cry, it's Christmas. Santa won't forget you."

Dean looked down at himself and felt sorry for the little boy because Santa did forget Dean and then Sam every Christmas after that and so did their father.

The little boy turned to Castiel next, "I can see your wings. Are you my Guardian Angel? You have pretty blue eyes. Is your name Clarence?"

Castiel crouched down and addressed the precocious tot, "If you can see my wings then you are very special indeed. Thank you for the compliment on my blue eyes, my friend also says the very same thing. My name is Castiel, not Clarence."

He kissed little Dean on the forehead, "In a way, I am your Guardian Angel. Now you will take a nap and forget all about us."

The toddler yawned and stretched, "No I won't." He crawled up on the couch, curled into a ball and fell asleep.

Castiels heart went out to the tender version of Dean before death touched his heart. "Dean, you were a sweet child."

"Yeah I was pretty cute."

"No, you were not just cute…you were innocent."

Dean looked down at what he was wearing, "And just look at me now."

Castiel plucked the ignored mistletoe out of his waistband and held it above his head, "Look Dean."

Dean looked up, "Is that from the bush outside?"

"No, it's mistletoe."

"Huh…hey do you think there are any leather bars around here, not that I'm gay or anything but why waste a good outfit right?"

Dean swayed his hips back and forth to make the chains jingle. He wiggled his eyebrows at Castiel who gave in and decided to make the side trip. The Angel hoped that things might heat up between them if Dean was in a place he felt comfortable.

Dean took one last look at his parents, "Are you sure I can't hug them?"

"No, I'm sorry."

…..

It was the 80's and with it came the music and fashion. Dean got a laugh at the guys crowding the bar and dance floor at the Man Cave. It was bad enough the neon sign for the club was a dancing hotdog wearing a miner's helmet. Dean didn't know what to do first, comment on the weird clothes or really bad hair.

"So Cas, is this like Vegas?"

"I don't understand the question."

Dean nudged him, "You know…what happens in the 80s stays in the 80's."

Dean jumped when someone pinched his ass, "Ow! Cas, these guys keep grabbing my butt. Aren't you going to defend my honor?" Dean snickered after he said it.

Castiel stalked over to the pervert that stood a head taller than him, he stabbed a finger into the mountain of a man's chest and growled, "Do you see that well formed human over there?"

The man patted Castiel on the head, "I sure do little fella, he looks like a huge slut. Maybe I'll lay a few feet of pipe right in that bubble butt of his and then I'll come back and bang your tiny ass."

The Angel grabbed the hand that patted his head and pinched Dean's ass and broke a finger. The man howled in pain but he didn't have time to react as Castiel dragged him to the door and rolled him out like a bowling ball right into a snow bank.

Dean followed them out now curious to see what was happening. Cas grabbed both butt cheeks and squeezed until Dean was sure he would have bruises. "This is MY man and if anyone else touches him they will have me to contend with!"

Dean had never heard Castiel talk that way, it was a total turn on. Of course there were only a few people in the parking lot so it had little effect but that didn't matter. Dean realized he did have a Guardian Angel and he looked damn good in leather.

The Hunter tossed his arms around Castiel and nuzzled his ear, "That was really hot, are you my little Daddy?"

Castiel squeezed his butt again to be sure Dean felt the ownership, "No one touches you but me…ever."

Dean clarified that, "Well, as long as we are in the 80's. Once we get back things go back to normal…whatever normal is for us. But in the meantime let's have some fun."

Dean let out a loud whoop, dragged Castiel back in the bar and ordered two shots of whiskey, "Screw the mistletoe." He downed the shots then bent Cas over and planted and big smooch on his lips. "Let's dance baby, I can really gay it up here and not be gay at all!"

That made no sense to Castiel but he went with it hoping Dean would be very, very gay in the 80's.

…

Dean was grinding against Castiel as "Maneater" boomed from the speakers. The song was perfect because Castiel wanted to eat a man very badly, the one working a boner against his ass. All eyes were on the couple in the leather and chains, they assumed the big one was the top but that couldn't be further from the truth.

Despite all the terrible hair and clothing, Dean noticed lots of yummy treats but not one held a candle to the Angel in his arms. Dean figured they could mess around and act like nothing happened once they got back, keeping his hetero status firmly intact.

Castiel had enough teasing; he pulled away and crooked his finger, "Follow me."

Dean followed like a hungry dog after a ham bone. The Angel brought him to the handicap stall in the bathroom and pushed him inside. He had watched quite a bit of internet porn just hoping to do sexual things with Dean someday. Castiel slammed him against the wall, pinned his wrists and pressed a poorly executed kiss on the Hunters mouth. He broke the kiss with a loud smack, "There, how was that Dean?"

Dean wrapped a leg around his waist and started to hump him, "More…come on Angel give me more sugar."

Someone pounded on the door and yelled, "I gotta drop a deuce!"

Castiel swung his fist back and punched the door off the hinges; he tossed Dean over his shoulder and carried him out of the bar while smacking him on the ass. "I learned this move from a movie titled, "Misbehavin' Bitches". Remember what you said Dean, what happens in the 80's stays in the 80's."

Dean struggled, "Hey put me down, I'm not a boy toy and I'm not letting any guy tap my keg!"

There was a brilliant flash of light and before he knew it Dean was dropped unceremoniously onto a mattress in a sleazy motel. "Wow Cas, way to romance a guy. You couldn't have sprung for a better room?"

Now the Angel felt unsure, "I'm sorry Dean, everything I know I learned from internet pornography and none of it is very romantic. Tell me what to do and I will do it."

Dean kicked off a boot and ran his toes over the Angels bulge, "That's ok babe, just wing it. I'm pretty kinky and I sure like you being the boss."

Castiel pressed his crotch against the wandering foot and let out a whimper. "Alright Dean, I'll take charge of you." He slid the thickest chain from his waist and bound the Hunter to the headboard.

Dean was practically panting from the anticipation of a night with his not so secret crush, "Oh yeah Cas, I am sooo bad."

A grandfather clock appeared at the end of the bed and started chiming loudly.

Dean twisted on the mattress like a demented fish moaning for contact.

Castiel checked the time, "I'm sorry Dean, we have to go because I have something else very important to show you."

…..

They appeared outside a rundown motel, the kind with more rats than guests. Dean frowned at the ugly neon sign that said, "Wandering Pines, the P was flickering and that triggered a memory for Dean.

"I don't want to see this Cas…take me home."

"No, you need to."

Dean stepped up to the dirty window and looked inside. There was John passed out drunk on one bed and on the other sat eight year old Dean with little Sam sharing a box of dry, off brand cereal and a bottle of cola while they watched a rinky dink TV.

There were half burned out Christmas lights wrapped around a plastic palm plant in the corner. Dean had stolen them in an attempt to make the room look festive for Christmas.

Dean whispered to Cas, "Could we go in, I want to hear little Sammy's voice."

"No Dean, he might see us and young Dean might remember."

Sam was leaning against his big brother and both were watching, "It's a Wonderful Life". The tot pointed to the TV and looked up at Dean, "Do Angels really get their wings when a bell rings?"

"Yeah, sure Sammy, it's a fact."

His hazel eyes grew along with his dimpled smile, "Cool."

Dean turned away from the window and he was not only crying he was pissed, "What is this supposed to show me, that my dad was a friggin' drunk and that he couldn't be bothered to get Sammy a gift?"

Castiel made him turn and look again, "It shows how you took a bleak moment in time and made it magical for Sam. You knew it was lousy but Sam only had that moment to base his feelings on and to him it was perfect. He had soda, cereal, Christmas lights and a nice movie to watch with his big brother. You were his hero. Dean, you forgot to remember the good parts of this night."

Dean collapsed against the Angel and begged him, "I want to go home…please." Dean felt wings wrap snuggly around him and when his eyes opened he was back in the bunker. The first thing he did was go check on Sam. His big, little brother was sprawled out on the bed sound asleep and Dean had to resist the urge to tuck him in.

Dean stood there looking down at his sweet face twist up from a nightmare. Dean smoothed his hair off his sweaty brow and whispered, "It's ok Sammy." His brother relaxed and his breathing turned to normal.

Dean went back to his own room and crawled under the covers. Eventually he fell asleep. A few hours later the grandfather clock was back chiming louder than ever, Dean bolted up and looked around.

The corner of the room was glowing, and there was Castiel dressed very merry indeed with a wreath of holly around his head and a long crimson robe made of fine wool. The trim was white as snow and soft to the touch. Upon his feet were tall, black leather boots. The Angel wore a cheery smile on his face and sported a full, dark beard.

Dean jumped out of bed oblivious to his nudity and pointed to Castiel, "Wowee! What an outfit, you look like a toned, hot version of Santa!"

Castiel fished out a note card and read out loud, "Come in, - come in and know me better, man! I am the Ghost of Christmas Present. Look upon me! You have never seen the likes of me before!"

Dean took a step back, "Oh no…I remember this part, you don't have a couple little staving kids under that robe do you? That part always creeped me out in the movie."

"Dean, why would I have children under my robe? That sounds so very wrong on many levels."

Dean quickly walked forward and pulled the robe open, Castiel was naked underneath, "Gross, put on some underwear."

The Angel was indignant, "You changed your tune from the 80's when you wanted my underwear off."

Dean was still admiring the Angel's junk, "I don't know what you're talking about. So do I get a nifty outfit like this?"

Dean was magically dressed the same as Castiel, "Awesome. So the Ghost of Christmas Present is all feasting, drinking and making merry. I think I'll like this."

Castiel stood, robe open and hands on his hips, "Dean Winchester, take a hold of me and we shall be on our way." He rolled his eyes down toward his crotch, "Grab anything Dean."

"Um…I think I'm supposed to grab the sleeve of your robe but what the hell," he reached out and grabbed the Angels penis, "Ready."

TBC


	3. The Present is a Gift

They appeared nowhere, staying right there in Dean's bunker bedroom. He gave the Angels dick a squeeze, "Ok, how do I get this thing working, is there a "start" button? We didn't go anywhere."

Castiel sighed happily, "If you keep squeezing you will definitely start something and we will get somewhere." He stroked his well groomed beard, "Do you like this?"

"Mmm…I don't know Cas, I kind of like that hobo stubble you usually wear. That's a lot sexier, not that I think your sexy."

"It's a sin to lie to an Angel."

Dean let go and took a step back, "Really?"

Castiel became quite serious, "No, not really but it's not very nice. Dean, we know what the present is already," he glanced over to Dean's fancy bed with the comfortable mattress, "should we take off these wreaths of holly around our heads and cuddle?"

Deans pink tongue darted out wetting his lips from nerves and not seduction, "I'm not big on cuddling but I can give it a shot. So we aren't exploring the present?"

Castiel ditched the beard and went back to stubble then dropped his robe, "I thought we were exploring." There he was wearing only tall, black leather boots and a goofy little smile, Dean was feeling a little lightheaded from all the hotness in front of him.

The Angel stuck out his foot, "Shall I take off my boots?"

"NO! I…I mean you can keep them on if you want to."

Castiel cocked his head and gave that frown that made Dean want to kiss it right off his face, "Are you sure?"

Dean settled on the bed, robe open, holly wreath on the floor and boots on, "I'm sure, so let's cuddle." Dean was surprised that was all they did. Castiel settled in between his legs with erections smashed together and it was Dean that did all the work.

After a liberal drink from the ever present bottle of whiskey to grease the wheels and make it a little less weird, Dean felt up the perky ass of the Angel and rubbed against him. Sure it was awesome but not all he expected. It left the Hunter wanting more and that was exactly what Castiel wanted.

He did however kiss Dean softly then melted against him and close his eyes. Dean dozed off figuring the whole thing was done and over with. He was very wrong.

"Wake up Dean."

There was Castiel with his robe on and hand outstretched, Dean quickly donned his gay apparel and grabbed his hand, "Now what?"

They appeared in Sam's room, baby brother was sitting on the edge of the bed with a glass of whisky in his hand and head bowed. He looked incredibly sad and lonely, Dean felt like his heart was going to break. The last thing he wanted was Sam this way. He reached out but his hand passed right through.

Dean wiped his eyes with the fluffy trim on the grand robe he was wearing, "What's wrong with Sammy?"

"He's worried about you, the way you mask your pain by drinking too much and having intercourse with anything that moves. Sam knows you Dean, when you smile too much, joke and laugh too loudly...he feels sad for you. Oh, Sam also feels sad for himself. He is almost as broken as you are, it's late at night when he drinks and has his private pity party."

Dean went to stand in front of Sam, he tried to brush the long hair back that fell over his brother's face but again he couldn't physically affect anything around him. "I'm sorry Sam, sorry that your life turned out like this. I wish I could do something to make it better."

Dean was suddenly back in his bed and all alone. He knew there was one more trip coming, the future and that was the one he dreaded the most.

…..

Castiel appeared dressed in a neatly cut black suit and tie. He was sans trench coat and was looking more like a movie hit man than an Angel. Dean got up and found himself in the same clothing.

"So now where do we go?"

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and whispered in his ear, "The future."

…..

They appeared in a dingy bar Dean recognized as a Hunters bar. Sam was in the corner with an older man and both were drinking. Dean walked over and pointed to the stranger, "Who the hell is that, where did I go?"

"That is Sam's new hunting partner, you are dead so he decided to continue the good fight along with an old friend of Bobby Singers."

"Son of a…he replaced me?"

"Yes, Sam couldn't stand to be alone on the road anymore."

Dean exhaled sharply as he rubbed the back of his neck, "So how did I die, demon…monster…liver disease?"

"You crashed the Impala into a tree after a bender. There was no coming back from that, you died alone. Thankfully no one else was hurt."

Dean staggered back and sat heavily on a rickety bar stool, "Baby is gone…I'm not coming back, Sam is with this dude?"

"Yes."

"Well where the hell are you Cas, why can't you be with Sam?"

"Sam didn't want my help, I was called back home."

They appeared back at the bunker in Sam's bedroom. There was an ornate urn sitting on his dresser filled with Dean's ashes. "Sam couldn't stand to be without you even in death. He kept your remains and built this sort shrine to you Dean."

Dean sobbed loudly then the tears came easily enough. He picked up his old Zippo and hunting knife Sam kept by the urn along with a photo of them together. Dean's favorite tactile jacket was hanging on the wall next to the dresser. It was the saddest memorial he had ever seen in his life.

"Cas I don't want this anymore, I can change I promise. I'm so fucking tired, lonely and empty inside. How does the line go…these are but shadows of things to come or something like that, I can change I swear!"

Castiel stood there, hands folded neatly in front of him and wearing his maddening stoic expression. He watched Dean break down and that was when the Angel knew that he was sincere and they could continue their journey together.

"Dean you were given free will, these are only shadows of things that might be. You are the captain of your own life; would you like to see another possible future?"

He nodded quickly like a bobble head, "Yeah please Cas show me something good because everything except the cuddling was a real downer."

The Angel unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick.

Dean grasped it and cracked a smile, "You actually have a sense of humor don't you?"

"You asked to see something good. All joking aside are you ready?"

He gave the plumping Angel penis a squeeze, "Oh yeah baby, show me."

TBC


	4. Gay, Merry & Bright

Castiel showed Dean another future which looked surprisingly happy. Dean could hardly believe his eyes, "Cas if I change then all of this could really happen?"

"Yes Dean I promise that you and Sam will be happy. Your change will also bring about a change in Sam he never expected."

Dean slammed his fist in his hand and declared, "I'll do it, I'm gonna change for the better. No more whoring or drunken fights to mask all the crap going on inside my head. I'm going to be true to myself, act on my feelings and not worry what other people think."

Castiel lowered his eyes not wanting to see the Hunters face when he asked the question, "Dean would tell me something honestly?"

Dean nodded resolutely, "Yup, it'll be my first act in my new life."

The Angel fidgeted with a silver button on his suit, "You know we have a profound bond that goes beyond friendship or family at least for me. I don't want to hide anymore Dean. I want to declare my love for you to all in Heaven and openly love you here on Earth. Tell me how you feel about me, is it the same or do you only want intercourse with me and then slink away into the night filled with shame and regret?"

His first reaction was to be flippant and make a funny comment but Dean stopped himself before it came out. The Hunter sat down, head bowed and hands clasped tightly, he was thinking it over, pulling up his true feelings he had stuffed deep down inside. After what seemed forever to Castiel, Dean lifted his head and stared the Angel straight in the eye.

"I love you, I'm pretty sure I have since the first time I saw you in that barn. I mean let's face it Cas, you are easy on the eyes. Suddenly women didn't carry as much shine as they used to and once I got to know all your little quirks it was even worse for me."

He stood up and grabbed Castiel dipping him into a mega kiss, the kind of kiss that takes your breath away and causes tingles from head to toe lingering at the groin. Dean righted him and broke the kiss, "Yup, I'm hooked."

Castiel was beaming with happiness, "Excellent!"

…..

Dean's eyes fluttered open; he looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw it was ten in the morning, way later than he normally slept. He bolted out of bed and ran to his brother's room but Sam was gone. Of course he would be gone, maybe he was making a late breakfast or doing research.

Dean ran to the most obvious places until he found Sam in the massive kitchen making scrambled eggs and bacon. He went over and grabbed Sam from behind placing him in a bear hug.

Sam dropped his spatula and shoved Dean off him, "Dude, your nude!"

Dean did a little jig, "Mornin' Sammy!"

Sam puked just a little in his mouth watching Deans bits and pieces jiggle and flop, "Put on some underwear at least before we eat. I don't want pubes in my food."

Dean stopped his dance and raised his arms in the air, "Tell me boy, what day is today?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Why it's Christmas Day of course!"

Dean pinched his cheek, "What an intelligent boy…tell me Sam do we still have that goose in the freezer?"

Sam had no idea why he said this, "The one as big as me?!"

"Come on Sam, if it was as big as you that thing would have had to grown up around a nuclear plant or something."

"Ok Dean you buzz kill…it's a turkey and yeah we still have it but it's not thawed out so forget it. I have a ham defrosted instead."

"Awesome little bro, I'll be back in a bit."

Before Sam could say anything else Dean was gone in a flash.

…..

Sam sat there at the table eating bacon and eggs all alone. He grabbed his brother's plate and dumped the food out. He went to the laptop and started researching cases; there wasn't much else to do. Christmas was going to be as lame as it always was.

Sam figured Castiel had failed to sway Dean into changing his ways. It was ok; he would deal with it as always. Sam loved his brother unconditionally and if soaking in alcohol and dabbling in strange pussy is what got Dean through life then so be it.

Sam hoped his brother would find solace with the Angel so he could find some sort of solace for him and they could all be happy.

…

Sam looked up from his reading when he heard noises in the living room where they had set up couches and a jerry-rigged TV. Sam checked for his pistol then went as quietly as he could to the room. There was Dean wearing a Santa hat and trying to set up a scrubby Christmas tree in a stand.

"Hey Sam, give me a hand here. I know it's not the nicest one but it was free, seems there isn't much market for trees on Christmas day. I got the ornaments like seventy five percent off!"

Sam felt Dean's forehead, "You must be sick, go lie down and I'll get you a drink."

Dean had a twinkle in his eye, "Nope I'm feeling better than ever, you can get me a drink but make it OJ sans vodka."

Sam backed away afraid whatever madness that had affected his brother might be catching.

….

Castiel dabbed his mouth with the napkin then smiled at both Winchesters, "That was a delicious meal, the ham was excellent."

Sam smiled back proudly, "I made it all by myself." He was happy to have Castiel there for a real Christmas dinner. The Angel later complimented the haphazardly decorated Christmas tree while they were having coffee and some pie Dean picked up at the grocery store.

Dean and Castiel cuddled together on the couch while Sam played bookend. He felt like a third wheel until the Angel reached out and took his hand in friendship holding it all through the movie "A Christmas Carol".

After it was over Dean polished off only his third beer that night, it was an impressive feat for him. Dean was going to be good but he was no saint.

"Sam I have an announcement to make and it might shock the hell out of you but you're just going to have to deal with it."

Little brother nodded his head and gave big brother a grave look expecting terrible news.

"I'm gay for Cas."

"Uh…ok."

Dean didn't get the reaction he wanted so he embellished, "I mean when I go to bed tonight it won't be alone. I'm gonna bend over and let Cas do the driving, he can twist me up like a pretzel and pound my ass until the sun comes up."

Sam just raised his brows.

"Sammy you're not getting it, I'll be ankles to ears as he plays rump rider and I'm the horse…I'm…"

Sam yelled, "Ok Dean, I get it!"

Castiel added, "I am the corn and Dean is the hole."

Sam, for the second time that day, puked a little in his mouth. It didn't help that he had just eaten creamed corn.

"I'm happy for both of you. Thanks Dean for making it a Merry Christmas, I love you."

"Love you too Sammy."

Dean watched his lonely brother walk away with shoulders slumped. "Cas, tell me Sam won't always feel so bad. I want him to find a perfect match just like you and me. That bitch vet he was dating while I was rotting in purgatory was terrible, is there someone that is a perfect fit for my Sammy?"

Castiel took his almost lovers hands, "Of course Dean, I showed you a glimpse already."

…

Dean was on the bed stroking his dick as he watched Castiel carefully undress, "Maybe I'll do you instead," he waggled his erection at the Angel, "I mean how…hard…could it be." He chuckled at his own humor and kept stroking.

The Angels reply was, "No, I'm the corn and you are the hole remember?"

"Oh yeah."

They cuddled awhile but the feel of his blue eyed baby pressed against him was too much for Dean so he guided Castiel on how to do a proper blow job. There were some moments where teeth went where they shouldn't have and Dean said "ouch" a lot but the Angel finally got him there. He blew a load right down his official mate's gullet and crowed afterward on how awesome it was.

Dean leaned against the headboard with a big dopy grin on his face, "I love you Cas."

Castiels eyes were burning bright white which Dean thought was real pretty until the horny Angel grabbed Dean by the ankles and dragged him onto his back. "Good, now you will show me how much you love me."

In seconds Dean was just as he told Sam, ankles to ears, "Come on Cas have a little romance I'm a delicate virgin," He reached over fumbling with the nightstand drawer and pulled out a half used bottle of lube, "Wait, use the lube!"

Castiel took the bottle and squirted a puddle in his hand then stuck a couple fingers inside Dean. The Hunter yelped and complained but when one of the Lords angels is determined there is little a mere mortal can do to stop him.

Soon Dean was yelping a whole lot more until Castiel accidently hit something inside the Hunter butt.

Dean let out a gasp, "Wait…do that again."

Cas went in on the same angle, "Like this?"

"Oh yeah…ooooooh yeah!"

He pounded until Dean was spurting like a fountain over his chest and soon Castiel was doing the same but deep within the bowels of his beloved Dean Winchester.

During the afterglow Castiel pointed out how much better it felt being inside Dean's butt instead of a Reaper vagina.

Dean told him to shut his pie hole.

…

**Christmas Morning One Year Later…**

Dean awoke to banging on thier bedroom door and a little voice yelling, "Uncle Dean, Uncle Cas, daddy made breakfast!"

Dean groaned, "Cas you go answer it."

Castiel got out of bed, slipped on his robe and opened the door to find a five year old grinning up at him.

"Alright Timmy, is the goose in the oven?"

He hitched his thumb toward his chest, "The one as big as me?!"

Well, it's not quite as big as you but yes that one."

"Mommy just put it in."

The little boy tore off down the hall of the bunker heading back to his parents.

Dean slipped his hand into his husbands, "that kid is loaded with energy. It was nice of you to heal that terrible limp of his…poor kid."

Castiel smiled as he watched Timmy running, "It was my pleasure he is a sweet little boy. I'm glad he calls Sam "daddy", your brother is a wonderful father figure."

….

They walked hand in hand to the kitchen where a pregnant Lily waddled to the table with a pot of coffee and filled the cups. Sam took it away from the Amazon sized Hunter and kissed her cheek, "Relax babe, I'll do it."

…..

Sam had met Lily on a hunt almost a year ago. He saved the 5'11" beauty when she entered a Vamp nest and underestimated how many were inside. Luckily Sam and Dean were staking out the same warehouse. Sam was the one that wacked the head off the Vampire that was trying to kill her.

Their eyes met and it was love at first sight. Sam yelled at Lily for doing something so foolish. Most men were intimidated by Lily's size, but 6'4" Sam was all red blooded American male Hunter and totally fearless…except for clowns that is.

After finding herself pregnant with Sam's baby he immediately proposed, they had a quickie wedding with tiny Timmy as the best man. Dean didn't mind, he sat with Cas holding hands right there in the courthouse in full view of everyone and watched his little brother begin a new life.

….

All of them lived in a bunker where there were oodles of room for everyone. They hunted as a group and it worked out well for all involved.

This year, their first Christmas as a family unit, they went all out. There was a huge tree with loads of gifts underneath. There were stockings hung and a goose almost as big as Sam roasting in the oven. Not really, geese don't grow that big but by goose standards Dean figured it would be the Godzilla of the goose world.

Unlike past years when it was only Sam and Dean and the gifts were porn, jerky and energy bars it was all quite a step up. This year there were toys, baby clothes and two giant teddy bears from the Uncles for Timmy and his little sibling that was on the way.

Castiel gave everyone their own copies of "A Christmas Carol" by Charles Dickens, the story that started it all.

When Timmy opened his, he held the book up and said with a smile, "God bless us, everyone."

Dean lifted Timmy up on his shoulder and declared this the most awesome Christmas ever.

The End


End file.
